Eighth Tent Commands
15The Lord said to Moses, 2"Speak to the Israelites and say to them: 'After you enter the land I am giving you as a home 3and you present to the Lord offerings made by fire, from the herd or the flock, as an aroma pleasing to the Lord -whether burnt offerings or sacrifices, for special vows or freewill offerings or festival offerings- 4then the one who brings his offering shall present to the Lord a grain offering of a tenth of an ephah of fine flour mixed with a quarter of a hin of oil. 5With each lamb for the burnt offering or the sacrifice, prepare a quarter of a hin of wine as a drink offering. 6" 'With a ram prepare a grain offering of two-tenths of an ephah of fine flour mixed with a third of a hin of oil, 7and a third of a hin of wine as a drink offering. Offer it as an aroma pleasing to the Lord . 8" 'When you prepare a young bull as a burnt offering or sacrifice, for a special vow or a fellowship offering to the Lord , 9bring with the bull a grain offering of three-tenths of an ephah of fine flour mixed with half a hin of oil. 10Also bring half a hin of wine as a drink offering. It will be an offering made by fire, an aroma pleasing to the Lord . 11Each bull or ram, each lamb or young goat, is to be prepared in this manner. 12Do this for each one, for as many as you prepare. 13" 'Everyone who is native-born must do these things in this way when he brings an offering made by fire as an aroma pleasing to the Lord . 14For the generations to come, whenever an alien or anyone else living among you presents an offering made by fire as an aroma pleasing to the Lord , he must do exactly as you do. 15The community is to have the same rules for you and for the alien living among you; this is a lasting ordinance for the generations to come. You and the alien shall be the same before the Lord : 16The same laws and regulations will apply both to you and to the alien living among you.' " 17The Lord said to Moses, 18"Speak to the Israelites and say to them: 'When you enter the land to which I am taking you 19and you eat the food of the land, present a portion as an offering to the Lord . 20Present a cake from the first of your ground meal and present it as an offering from the threshing floor. 21Throughout the generations to come you are to give this offering to the Lord from the first of your ground meal. 22" 'Now if you unintentionally fail to keep any of these commands the Lord gave Moses- 23any of the Lord 's commands to you through him, from the day the Lord gave them and continuing through the generations to come- 24and if this is done unintentionally without the community being aware of it, then the whole community is to offer a young bull for a burnt offering as an aroma pleasing to the Lord , along with its prescribed grain offering and drink offering, and a male goat for a sin offering. 25The priest is to make atonement for the whole Israelite community, and they will be forgiven, for it was not intentional and they have brought to the Lord for their wrong an offering made by fire and a sin offering. 26The whole Israelite community and the aliens living among them will be forgiven, because all the people were involved in the unintentional wrong. 27" 'But if just one person sins unintentionally, he must bring a year-old female goat for a sin offering. 28The priest is to make atonement before the Lord for the one who erred by sinning unintentionally, and when atonement has been made for him, he will be forgiven. 29One and the same law applies to everyone who sins unintentionally, whether he is a native-born Israelite or an alien. 30" 'But anyone who sins defiantly, whether native-born or alien, blasphemes the Lord , and that person must be cut off from his people. 31Because he has despised the Lord 's word and broken his commands, that person must surely be cut off; his guilt remains on him.' " See Also Hebrew Legends Category:Torah Category:Tenakh Category:Tent Commands Category:Hebrew Law